


Drabble: Guilty Desire

by FabulousMe



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, Clumsy Kim Mingyu, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire Jeon Wonwoo, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wonwoo is Jun's world, Wonwoo likes to provoke, but he tries, mentioned!Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: A vampire's need, a vampire's lust, it all comes down to one thing: control.In Junhui's case it means life or death.(or Junhui is floating, Wonwoo is his anchor and everything in-between)





	Drabble: Guilty Desire

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say. I wrote this drabble whenever I found inspiration, some days one line, some days half a page. I had the craving for vampire!WonHui

# Guilty Desire.

“Is it normal...”, he hesitated, surely not knowing how to express what he felt and decided to reconstruct the whole question. ”Does anyone have this urge to taste his blood?”  
Instead of a snicker or degrading laugh Mingyu was met with amused calmness. “For a vampire? Yes. for others? Sometimes. I tasted it before he became exclusive.”  
“Exclusive?”  
“Well, exclusive may not be the right word. Jun doesn't allow anyone to drink his blood, except Wonwoo. You've met him?”  
“Once. He doesn't look friendly.” A shudder went down his spine. “I thought he could turn me into ice with his glare.”  
A laugh. “That's Wonwoo for you. His reputation makes him feared. And he uses it to let everyone know he kills whoever dares to touch his precious companion. But don't be fooled. He can be really soft sometimes.”  
“Do those two have a thing for each other?”  
A head shake. “No, they don't have a thing. It's different, more powerful. Something we can't understand.”

### 

The room was heavy with the smell of burnt cigarettes in ash trays and old alcohol in stained cushions. The air was dusty and definitely hadn't been refreshed over a couple of days. It was a pub few respectable frequented. And those who did lived on the opposite side of the law, mostly non-humans.

Patrick Fearmoral, also known as Paddy, was one of those living the life in the underground. Influential and feared by the clans in town he enjoyed the perks in being part of a mafia branch. It did help that he had magic abilities and actually used them for his own ambitions instead of giving them the government like other wizards chose to do. He snorted at the thought of those people without a backbone.  
Whims.

They were nothing but whims with no pride and greed. Reason why they'd never make it far. Not that Paddy pitied them. One had a choice in life and those whims chose the goody two shoes one. If they ever complained Paddy wouldn't think twice in demonstrating them what they missed. Recruiting new man was an always present routine in his daily schedule. If one wanted to expand one needed people, lots and lots of people with abilities worth some investment. Not to mention they had to be willing in putting their life on the line.

Paddy's gaze flickered over the sorry excuse of non-humans in the pub. They knew who he was, what he was capable of and cowered under his gaze. Cowards. Well, most of them were lowly ghouls, cobolds and dwarfs and therefore no match for him. Still cowards. Paddy felt even more disappointed when he found a werewolf among them. He was sure of the other's origin in the way his shoulder's hunched up, legs pressed together and head ducked: typical dog behaviour. It wasn't necessary to add that the ears and eyes were another – very obvious – give away. Most werewolves put on a nice fight and some were strong enough to give Paddy a real hard time. This one not. What a bummer.

The door at the entrance squeaked as a newcomer entered the shabby pub. No, two, Paddy noted as the street light from outside illuminated the back of two persons before the door fell shut again and the air wrapped everything back in its ominous grip. Paddy inspected the newcomers and felt curiosity grew. These were new faces he hadn't seen before. And he was acquainted with a lot of people. Judging by their no care attitude they weren't aware of him sitting at the counter. That led to the conclusion that they must be new in town, for everyone living underground immediately tuned down their usual behaviour, aware of Paddy's dislike regarding arrogance and acting up. These two on the other hand showed no sign of acknowledging the most feared wizard around and continued their way to the bar, eyes travelling nonchalantly over the customers one by one.

Paddy soon found out why those two had the guts to challenge the system he established. The taller one who also had broader shoulders grinned at something his companion had murmured and sharp canines peaked out his mouth.

_Vampires._

Paddy should've known. Vampires were the only specimen arrogant enough to think they were superior and didn't have to fear any other non-human. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. Why were vampires in his bar? It was an unofficial rule no blood sucking creature was allowed in his realm. And that rule was spread even outside town, so these intruders had no excuse except their very existence.

Paddy scrunched his nose up. He hated vampires to the core. Yet here were two of them, walking around as if they owned the place. Should he let them burn? It wouldn't kill them – only fire made by humans did – but just for the fun of it. Still contemplating if he should bother or not he reached for his drink only to find it gone. What? He clearly hadn't finished it and the barkeeper wasn't stupid enough to take it away, as much of an idiot the girl was in general. A frown appeared on his face which made the other customers shrunk in the shadows, unhappy about the unexpected situation.

“You looking for this?” a very deep voice right behind him asked, tone disturbingly monotone. Though when the infamous wizard turned around he wasn't that surprised to find an expressionless face staring down on him; the shorter vampire, with his brandy in one hand. The voice and expression (or lack of) fit well together. Paddy allowed himself to muster his uninvited guest a couple of seconds. The other stole his drink after all.

Dark shiny hair swiped to the side, pale skin (typical vampire gene), dark guarded eyes rimmed with Kohl, straight nose, a square chin and a pink mouth that reminded the wizard faintly of a cat. Complete was the whole attire with black clothes that highlighted the vampire's pale complexion: a shirt with an opened collar teasing anyone who tried to look deeper and tight ripped jeans Paddy believed were drawn on the vampire. This one was handsome. And confident, if his next words indicated that much, “Done checking me out?” That question followed a knowing smirk.

Confident and sexy, a very attractive mixture.

“Let one allow the fresh sight of something good greeting their eyes, will you?” Paddy answered and was slightly surprised by the purr that accompanied his words. maybe, for this one he made an exception of his hate for vampires. He regretted his words second later. A cold hand on his neck turned his body stiff.

“If you wanna live without your energy sucked out your body I suggest you back off, wizard,” someone warned him on his left side. Oh, at least they knew what he was. If that wasn't something. That detail wasn't what threw Paddy off though. It was the voice which carried a flawless softness despite the unmistakably threat. The hand on his neck a physical reminder.

Albeit reluctantly, he faced what he believed was the other vampire. And while he pretended it was because of his head that started to spin thanks to all the constant posture changes and cause he preferred to do the call not follow it, the real reason for his reluctance was the handsome vampire holding his drink, a lazy smirk tugging at his lips. It sent his thoughts tumbling.

He felt the other presence behind him, the urge to take unbearable. The vampire would be an entertaining guest in his bed for sure. Not to mention the non-explainable need to break the blank mask the vampire wore grew in Paddy. What would he look like in the fever of lust and heat? How easily could he be tamed? What made him scream in pleasure? The thoughts ran wild in his head, too quick to be caught. For a solution to that he hadn't had to make any effort. His fantasies crushed rather brutally against a steel wall in form of unforgiving eyes.

Paddy gulped.

These eyes weren't guarded, far from it. They let him see the darkest emotions he'd ever experienced close to sinister. This vampire was dangerous. And beside all the power Patrick Femoral owned for the love of it he couldn't do anything, chained to the doors promising hell. He believed to see the leeching flames reaching for him and robbing him of all his abilities, feel a piercing pain in his neck taking his soul.

“Jun...” the delicious deep voice spoke from behind him, voice holding a warning. Or was it a promise? It broke the spell Paddy was sure had been cast on him. The wizard released a breath he didn't know he had held. This was an experience he hadn't been confronted with in many years. And those times were when he had been in a weak state. For that vampire reaching him when his defence was on high alert made his skin crawl.

Dangerous and powerful. Another attractive combination. Speaking of attractive... now with his mind clear again he managed to take a closer look on the second vampire. Different. Where the skin of the one taking care of his brandy had been graced by fresh snow this vampire was loved by the sun. His tanned skin was a tease and giant affront for a vampire's usual paleness. His clothes were similar in its blackness though there were no ripped jeans (didn't mean the pair the man wore weren't just as tight) and there were silver highlights along the button row on his shirt. Paddy's eyes swapped back to the tall vampire's face though he was carefully not to meet the enchanting eyes. He was to ninety percent sure the other would try to put him under his spell again. Therefore his eyes glided over blond hair styled up with a tilt to the side, a high bridged nose, a sharp jawline and a tempting cupid upper lip and full lower lip. Oh, Paddy was lucky tonight. Two handsome vampires interested in him. What could he wish more?

“You're Patrick Paddy Fearmoral,” the blond vampire spoke, voice the same flawlessness like before though the threat had to be missed. It wasn't a question. Paddy nodded in affirmation and cleared his throat. Time to put a feet down. “And you are?” he asked, a bit miffed about the fact those two had no audacity to introduce themselves.

“That's not important,” the vampire behind him purred. He was so close Paddy could feel his cool breath ghosting over his skin. Against his instincts that told him not to turn his back to the dangerous blond vampire he faced the dark haired one. He still desired to own him and wondered how far he could go. Going slow, he thought and took his drink out of those elegant fingers, making sure their skin brushed against each other. A faint smirk appeared on the cold face and Paddy felt satisfied. The vampire definitely knew what his intentions were and didn't push him away. “I'm sure you want something from me,” he stated, eyes never leaving the other man's ones. “How can I trust your words if you won't reveal yourselves?”

“We work for Hoshi. I'm sure you know him.”

Paddy was surprised. He didn't show it, of course. He wouldn't be where he was now if he let anyone see what he thought. But there had to be something that gave his surprise away for the pale vampire leaned impossible close, breath fanning over his right cheek and cool words floating in his ears, “you have something he desires.”

Despite his condition turning more and more unstable by the minute Paddy wasn't one to go down easily.

“You should be aware of Hoshi's credo,” the tanned vampire reminded him, fingers playing with the wizard's hair at the back of his neck. Paddy was well aware. _Hoshi doesn't take no for an answer._ Everybody knew, everybody obeyed. It made life much easier, Paddy's too. He wasn't stupid enough to go against the mysterious man that controlled the underground. Cooperation gave power, he loved power.

He also loved the two vampires' hands on him. Their touch burning hot and cold. In this moment Paddy would've believed them to be the personification of the sun and moon.

Drunk on their attention he let his right hand rest on the pale vampire's waist, well aware the latter's companion could rip his head off if he made one wrong move. Nothing happened. Instead he felt the dark haired male press closer, eyes piercing as he stared at Paddy, challenging him.

The wizard accepted the challenge. His hand dropped lower, highly aware of the situation he was in, and with a soft tuck he pulled the vampire halfway on his lap. That earned him an amused chuckle. “You like to play, Mister Fearmoral,” the youthful man said playfully and Paddy drowned in the rich timbre of that voice. Yes, he really wanted to ruin this creature, wanted to hear its voice break from choked sobs of pleasure and cut off moans. “So tell me,” the vampire whispered, lips gracing his ear shell and fingers trailing down Paddy's cheek and down to his chest, ”what information can you give me about the monsters' uprising?"

Paddy was well aware he was being seduced and if he wanted he could break out of the spell, but he felt no desire to do so. The man on his lap was much more entertaining to break with his own skills than with magic. Also, the information he wanted wasn't anything that could harm Paddy and his business. Two birds with one stone. What more could he wish for?

Too wrapped up in the vampire's game he didn't notice the retreat of the man's taller companion or the rather loud commotion around a very tall young man that seemed to escalate.

He had more important business to attend to.

°.°.°...hours earlier...°.°.°.

Mingyu was excited. The thrill of anticipation thrummed in his veins and it was hard to stay still. Today was the day he'd be a full member of the organisation. Months of learning theory so dry even paper tasted better (yes, he tried it due a dare he lost) finally gave the reward he desired so badly. All he had to do now was to convince the board members of his worth. Something 'easy-peasy' if he believed Seungkwan's words. The other was the first one he became close with and introduced him to the wonders of the underground world he would be part of now. And his friend – could he call their bond a friendship? - had been right. The coronation went smoothly; he showed his skills, reflexes, knowledge and quick wit (he had his moments) and was handed the organisations standard uniform he only wore inside these walls.

As a novice he would be part of a team, duo, trio or quartet. Never more, never alone. That was why he was here, in this big hall with too bright lights, the organisation's head at his side.

Mingyu stared wide eyed at the male who had easily smashed a very firm brick wall with his fist and showed no ounce of pain. There was one thought crossing his mind.

_One of them._

He had to be one of the people with powers, the reason this organisation existed. Mutants in all kind of shapes and appearances. Beside him he heard Hoshi clear his throat. The stranger in the training hall halted in his movements, strained body tensing up even more before he turned around, motions so fluid and swift it was like watching water flow without disturbance. Mingyu gulped at the sight. Deep red eyes glowed despite the bright lights in the room, penetrating Mingyu's natural shields that prevented strangers to see the real him. Goosebumps travelled over the frozen male's skin and somewhere in his paralysed state he was aware staying still wasn't the best option for defence.

“Have you a few seconds to spare?” Hoshi's voice brought Mingyu out his reverie. Or maybe it was because of the stranger's gaze flitting over to the boss. It broke the bizarre spell Mingyu was under.

“New recruit?” came the short reply. Mingyu wondered how it was possible for a voice to sound like silk yet sharp enough to cut through air – or maybe flesh.

“He'll be tested today,” Hoshi explained. “I want him with you and Wonwoo.”

“No.”

Mingyu flinched. Was this how a whiplash felt like?

Hoshi sighed. “This is not a request. It's time you two let someone in. This dependence does you no good.”

“We talked about this, Hoshi,” the other said, voice tight, body ready to jump. Mingyu considered the time it took to reach the doors and barricade them. “We do the jobs and you leave us alone.” 

“Mingyu will take his test with Wonwoo and you as his mentors, no veto,” Hoshi ordered, gaze firm. Mingyu remembered how he tried his hardest not to flinch at the coldness he saw and felt.

The same coldness that was now directed at him, inside the bar of some powerful wizard in the underground scene. “Sorry...,” he apologised, ducking his head at his mentor. It save him from the glare thrown his way that bordered on murderous. “I got a little excited.“ 

And with excited he meant the argument he had with some goblins who showed no interest in manners and were rough housing with each other to the point Mingyu got a headache from the unnecessary noises while he tried to observe his mentors as he'd been told. Needless to say, his try to bring quiet was futile for he was mistaken to be a vampire as well and it had turned into a brawl he only came out of alive because of Junhui emerging out of nowhere, silencing the group of rowdies with one stare. How they didn't attack him was a mystery. Maybe it were his powers.

“I swear it's utter bullshit to have you tag along,” he heard Junhui say. Those words made him feel bad and he tried to make himself smaller despite his height. It didn't help that Wonwoo, the more level-headed out of the two, was still busy enchanting their prey. Mingyu harboured the suspicion that also triggered the blond vampire's foul mood which the latter took out of him. That didn't sit right with Mingyu. He wasn't some sort of door mat people could walk over.

“Well, I'm sorry,” he huffed, his patience wearing thin. This wasn't what he imagined his first mission outside the organisation to be. “I didn't know it'd turn out like this. Not to mention none of you two bothered to mention we would step into a no vampire allowed bar! I'm not even one and still I was assumed to be part of your … clan.”

Junhui only looked at him, arms crossed over his chest. It was unsettling, especially the flames in his eyes. From his past encounter with the vampire Mingyu was aware to avoid direct eye contact. He didn't want to freeze again.

“For a novice you're plenty of stupid,” was all he said. Mingyu opened his mouth and closed it again. In the end he decided to curse at the arrogant vampire who had ordered a drink and didn't acknowledge anybody.

“Don't take his words to heart,” Wonwoo tried to console him, materialising out of nowhere. to say he gave Mingyu a heart attack was an understatement. “He's worried about you and your safety.”

Mingyu sent him a disbelieving look that made the vampire chuckle. ”Jun cares more about the people he works with than you may think. He just doesn't want to show it.”

The doubt Mingyu harboured about that statement increased when Junhui grabbed his companion at the collar and vanished out the bar with no warning or goodbye.

Cares about him, what a joke.

°.°.°.°.°.°.

Junhui dragged Wonwoo in a dark alley, face brooding and tight with anger. His eyes sparked and promised no mercy. He cornered the unsuspecting vampire, arms caging him, body an unmoving barrier.

“Why did you let him touch you?” Junhui demanded, voice the growl of an approaching thunderstorm. Wonwoo didn't bat an eyelash. Maybe he hadn't been as unsuspecting as he looked. “It's not like you didn't enjoy the effect you had either, did you?”

Junhui narrowed his eyes. If he were a demon then flames had been dancing around them already. “Are you indicating you liked that wizard's hands on your ass?”

Wonwoo smirked, eyes glowing. “I liked your reaction.” He leaned in. “Especially the darkness in your eyes. It made my blood boil and excited.” He felt the other's breath hitch. “Admit it, you wanted to be in his stead.”

“Admit you just wanna rile me up,” Junhui shot back, stepping closer, bodies pressed together. Wonwoo licked his lips. “Can't help it,” he said and wrapped a hand around Junhui's wrist. “Besides... your blood tastes better when you're all hot and bothered,” Wonwoo purred and recalled the darkness that hadn't only flashed in Junhui's eyes but filled the aura around him, making him even more dangerously attractive. Wonwoo loved that sight when an almost freed wildness took over the other's mind and body. It gave him power to know he was the only one who was able to call it back. It was truly exhilarating.

His tongue sneaked out and trailed the line of a visible blue vein. A shudder wreaked over the taller vampire's body. In an attempt to calm down he closed his eyes, much to Wonwoo's disappointment. He'd looked forward to the swirl of emotions standing in conflict with each other, battling. He needed to see it. Wondering if it went too far his teeth scratched soft skin. When no protest or pulling away came he let his fangs pierce through and came in contact with the delicious sweetness he craved the most.

An unrestrained moan escaped his throat and Junhui's eyes flew open.

Wonwoo almost lost all strength in his legs at the rawness in the other's eyes. Desire, wild and untamed as its owner. Lust, clear and open to see. And fear, fear to fall from the cliff both resided on for some time now. One day they'd fall, it stood in the stars when. And Wonwoo knew that fact scared Junhui. The tall vampire wasn't a coward, far from it. But he liked to be prepared. The jump from the cliff he couldn't. At the beginning Wonwoo had feared the blond would back off but Junhui was nothing but stubborn and stood his ground.

“Safe?” he whispered to him, still deep in. The blood, or rather the sensations attacking his senses mulled his brain in a comfortable drowsiness. Junhui bit his lower lip. Hesitantly he nodded. “Safe.”

Wonwoo hummed in acknowledgement and continued to still his thirst. His gaze never left the other's face, an unspoken agreement in case something went wrong.

“Wonwoo...” Junhui groaned, eyes hooded. Not much longer and he'd collapse. That couldn't happen. Reluctantly, Wonwoo stopped the delicious flow down his throat and licked at the small wound he'd created. He was sated, for now. Junhui sagged against him, breathing heavily. He always reacted violently when the bond was cut. Wonwoo hold him, enjoying the tickle against his neck. If it depended on him they'd stay like this for eternity, drowned in the other's presence. “Wonwoo...” The call of his name was desperate, needy. Yet underneath lured the darkness promising his deepest desires. It set his blood on fire.

“I'm here,” he murmured, too weak to speak louder. Junhui pushed himself up, gaze hazy yet strangely focussed. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads against each other. Wonwoo's finger played with the blond hair at his neck. “Need something?” He couldn't help himself but tease the taller vampire a little. Junhui glared at him. “Don't mock me,” he gasped, fingers curled around his arms. Wonwoo smiled innocently at him. The other let out a strangled noise, eyes slowly unfocused.

“ _Please_...” The word was spoken breathlessly, faintly as if the one that uttered it was close to slipping away. And while it normally wasn't that dangerous, in Junhui's case it could mean disaster. Wonwoo retreated one arm from its former position and hold it in front of the taller vampire's face. Junhui gripped his wrist delicately. He always did; scared of breaking him, taking more than he should. Mouth hovering hesitantly over pale skin he searched for Wonwoo's eyes, uncertainty overpowering the darkness.

“I'm all yours,” he replied in a whisper to the unasked question. He threw his head back at the overwhelming ecstasy attacking his senses the moment he felt fangs break his skin and a tongue lick at the small wound where his blood was being sucked out. His breath shortened, vision turned blurry, the only steady thing being Jun who hold his gaze. Wonwoo moaned lowly in his throat at the look in the other's eyes. 

_Arousal._

Fuck, if he didn't felt the same.

“You're mine,” came a growled declaration. The pure possessiveness in the other's words and oh so dark eyes sucked the strength out of Wonwoo's body along his blood. He fell against Junhui who was a steady barrier. No, not Junhui. This was the dark part who was caged most of the time, controlled till the control was broken and he could emerge. But Junhui seldom allowed it, always pulled back and regained control.

“I'm sorry,” the tall vampire whispered. Regret and pain filled every cell of his body. It dripped out of pores, spoiling the glow he usually was covered in. Wonwoo reached for his hands but Junhui flinched away. “Don't,” he cracked, the fear to fall down again. “I'll hurt you.”

“You won't,” Wonwoo said confidently, and meant it. Even on Junhui's most horrible day existed his desire to let Wonwoo be unharmed. “You'll never hurt me.”

Junhui looked troubled and torn. “How do you know?” he whispered and sounded so fragile Wonwoo wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let this cruel world touch him again. Instead he cradled the other's hands in his, relieved to see the contact was allowed, and smiled warmly, “I just know. Trust me?”

Junhui's head fell on his shoulder, a low “always” whispered against Wonwoo's skin. More, they didn't need.


End file.
